Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and her friends hanging out, they were enjoying their spring break. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this great? I can hardly belive it's our spring break. Sunset Shimmer: It sure is, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: At least we won't have to worry about what else to do until it's over. Applejack: I sure hope your right, Starlight, we'd had a rough battle with Apocalypse once. Fluttershy: I just hope we stay safe in one piece this time. Rainbow Dash: Let's hope so, what could happened next? Suddenly, High Roller, Wuya, and their legion attack the city. High Roller: Lookie here, more Power Rangers to destroy! Wuya: This should get the other rangers' attention. Tubbimura: What're we waiting for? Vlad: Let's give them a piece of our mind! As Star Swirl the Bearded and the others gathered them to safety, Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and either of their friends weren't strong enough. Wuya: Time to say your goodbyes, Harmony Force Rangers. But suddenly, a blast of fire came towards Wuya as she dodged, when Wuya, High Roller, their legion, including Twilight and everyone else, they could see Raiden and his team. Raiden Thompson: That's far enough, Wuya! The Dragon Force Rangers: Worth greatest hour, use dragon power! Wuya: We figured you'd show up, Dragon Force Rangers! Princess Selena: What are you planning this time, Wuya!? Katnappé: (laughing) I imagine that you'll have your share of fun today. Heylin Chase Young: And we still have unfinished business, Red Ranger! Raiden Thompson: Indeed we do, let's go team! Kirby Knoxville: Gotcha, Raiden! So, they fought off Wuya and her legion as long as they could. Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots, Attack! As Raiden and his team fought against the Jack-Bots, Twilight and her friends were surprised. Fluttershy: Oh.. my.. Applejack: Who the heck are these there people here? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, Applejack, we've never seen Power Rangers like them before. Gallus: I know, this is getting anticlimatic. PandaBubba: Is that all you got, Black Ranger!? I'd back away if I were you! Steven Baxter: In your dreams, PandaBubba! Wuya: You haven't seen the last of us, Rangers! So, the Heylin Legion make their escape and disappeared. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Shoot, they got away. Princess Selena: There's no need to worry, they will return to finish what they started. Raiden Thompson: She's right, let's head back to Big Green. But as they were about to head back, Twilight and her friends had to catch up with them. Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Raiden Thompson: Huh? Starlight Glimmer: Who are you guys? Sunset Shimmer: We didn't get the chance to thank you all. Kirby Knoxville: Oh, there's no need for that, we're just happy to help out. Princess Selena: Yes indeed, it's our job to offer assistance. Steven Baxter: That's right, we're also Dragon Force Power Rangers. Pinkie Pie: Dragon Force Power Rangers? Never heard of it! What kind of technique do you guys use!? Angel Kesler: Well, you see, we protect our universe from Wuya and her legion. Starlight Glimmer: Well, We want in for your help, after all, we owe you guys a favor. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Really? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Thanks for the offer, but uh... we can probably get through this again ourselves. Rarity: Ooh, but we insist, it's the least we can do. With that said, Raiden gave a thought to let them help in return. Raiden Thompson: Hmmm... alright then. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Huh? Raiden Thompson: Well, if you all want to help out, that's fine by me. (sticks out his hand) I'm Raiden, Raiden Thompson. Twilight Sparkle: (shaking his hand) Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you. This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and Mirage. Kirby Knoxville: The names Kirby Knoxville. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Raz. Kimi "Kim" Margera: I'm his sister, Kimi Margera. Princess Selena: I'm Princess Selena, nice to meet you. Angel Kesler: Hi, I'm Angel Kesler. Steven Baxter: And I'm Steven Baxter. Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you all. Meet Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, and Stygian. Stygian: And these are students of Twilight and her friends, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream, Smolder, Gallus, and Cozy Glow. Cozy Glow: Hi. Ocellus: We're so happy to meet you guys. Raiden Thompson: The pleasure's all ours. (Dragon Ball Z Kai Opening Plays) :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, there's so much to be found! :Singer ::We can find paradise, ::All we have to do is :Singers ::Go! Go! Free your soul. :Singer ::Mysteries abound. :and Female Singers ::Made of a deep energy. :Singers ::Energy. :Singer ::Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. ::I'll give you strength. :and Female Singers ::You give me love. That's how we'll live. :Singers ::That's how we'll live. :Singer ::Courage won't fade. :Singer ::If you're with me, my enemies can never win. :Singer ::We will fight for love and glory. :Singer ::We will live to tell the story. :Singer ::There is nothing we can't live through. :and Female Singers ::Nothing ever dies, we will rise again. Raiden Thompson: (Spoken) It's Morphin Time! :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. :Singer ::And ride upon the wind :Singers ::All we have to do is go! :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, there's so much to be found. :Singer ::We can find paradise. :Singers ::All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. :and Female Singers ::Dragon Soul! Princess Selena: (O.V.) Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue! As they returned to Big Green, Commander ApeTrully was there waiting for them. Commander ApeTrully: Welcome back, Rangers, I see you have rescued the Harmony Force Rangers, the Elemental Warriors, and the Harmonic Knights. Raiden Thompson: Yes, we have, Commander. Master Monk Guan: Welcome, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage, Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Stygian, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream, Smolder, Gallus, and Cozy Glow, it is an honor to welcome you all to Big Green. Star Swirl the Bearded: Thank you, Master Monk Guan. Sandbar: Nice place you guys had here. Mighty Ray: You guys don't know the half of it. Sparky Black: We had to keep the Hidden Kingdom in good hands. Sparky White: Especially from High Roller, Wuya, and her Heylin Legion. Dojo Kanojo Cho: So, what'd you guys think? Spike: Wow, I didn't think there were heroes and animals fighting together like this. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Trust me, there's a lot more to see from the temple. Soon, Raiden and his friends showed Twilight, Star Swirl, Sandbar, and their friends around the place. Raiden Thompson: Everyone, may I present to you, the marital arts training ground. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, that is so amazing! Sandbar: I know, I'll bet it looks great to train here. Lin Chung: Raiden, you and your friends show them how it's done. Raiden Thompson: Of course, Lin Chung. Sandbar: We're ready when you are. So, Raiden and his friends train them with much technique they could learn. Star Swirl the Bearded: Think fast! (swing his staff) Raiden Thompson: Ha! (block with his Katana) The Xiaolin Dragon Warriors: Shoku Star Formation! With the formation formed, Raiden, Twilight, and their friends prepared to strike together. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Fire Katana! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Both: Double Fire Magic Slash! As their attacks combined, they took out a few dummies. Twilight Sparkle: That was pretty amazing, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Thank you for your compliment, Twilight, you were doing excellent yourself. Master Monk Guan: I could say the same for all of you, Raiden. Master Fung: I trust you and your friends find Big Green a welcoming committee? Sandbar: We sure have, Master Fung. Parrot King: Raz, why don't you, Lin Chung, and Ping Pong demonstrate your wood technique you've practiced. Raziel "Raz" Margera: With pleasure. Lin Chung: Ready? Ping Pong: I am ready. Raziel "Raz" Margera: So am I. So, they begin their greatest Wood Technique combo as they come together with one element. Sandbar: Not bad, how'd you guys do that? Lin Chung: With practice and patience, we'll become one with our elements in time. Raimundo Pedrosa: You got that right. Princess Selena: Let's practice our wind power, Sonia. Mystique Sonia: Yaksha and I are ready when you are, Selena. At last, they combined their wind power with Raimundo blasting at the target. Ocellus: Wow! That's way beyond amazing! Princess Selena: Thank you, Ocellus, for your commpliment. Then, Woo the Wise was making progress on how work on enough technology for them. Starlight Glimmer: What're you working on, Woo? Woo the Wise: I'm working up enough tchnology so great, it'll combine all the attacks on a Megazord or two. Dojo Kanojo Cho: Better get use to him, Girls, he got his ways to be wise. Sunset Shimmer: I see what you mean, Dojo. Then, Raiden, Twilight, Star Swirl, Sandbar, and their friends begin planning the next move. Twilight Sparkle: So, Star Swirl, what should we do about Wuya and the other villains? Star Swirl the Bearded: Well, knowing that they might try to set another attack, we must be prepared for the start. Raiden Thompson: That's true, but I'm not even sure if it's really going to be easy as we thought. Rainbow Dash: So, any ides for our new strategies? Omi: One thing for sure, our duck will be cooked if we do not act now. Kirby Knoxville: I think you mean "our goose will be coocked", Omi. Omi: That too. Sandbar: Is Omi always like this, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: Only when trying saying the wrong words. Twilight Sparkle: My friends and I will be ready whenever you and your friends are, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Excellent. Raimundo Pedrosa: Now we're talking. Meanwhile, High Roller, Wuya, and their Heylin Legion were one the move once again. High Roller: Go, Cyclops! Wreck as much as soon as the rangers come and stop us! Cyclops: (muttering) But just in time, the Dargon Force and Harmony Force Rangers came with the Xiaolin Monks and the First of Second Squad of Big Green. Raiden Thompson: Hold it! Wuya: Ready for a rematch, are we, Rangers? Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Wuya. And this time, you'll never win. PandaBubba: We shall see, won't we? Sandbar: Get ready for payback time! Raiden Thompson: That's right, It's Morphin Time! Dragon Crystal! Altogether: Insert! Dragon Spirits, Emerge! At last, the Dragon Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Pillars: Elemental Power, Descend! The Students: Harmonious Power, Emerge! Finally, the Harmony Force Rangers, the Elemental Warriors, and the Harmonius Knights morphing sequence. Raiden Thompson: Rage of the Fire Dragon, Dragon Force, Red! Kirby Knoxville: Tsunami of the Water Dragon, Dragon Force, Blue! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Protection of the Forest Dragon, Dragon Force, Green! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Strength of the Earth Dragon, Dragon Force, Yellow! Princess Selena: Blast of the Wind Dragon, Dragon Force, Pink! Angel Kesler: Blizzard of the Snow Dragon, Dragon Force, White! Steven Baxter: Steel of the Metal Dragon, Dragon Force, Black! Altogether: Worth greatest hour, use dragon power! Power Rangers Dragon Force! The Dragon Force Symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Stygian: Knowledge! Sandbar: Unity! Yona: Toughness! Ocellus: Support! Silverstream: Forgiveness! Smolder: Talent! Gallus: Determination! Cozy Glow: Remption! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force and Harmony Force, Unite as one! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smakes and explosions appeared from behind them. High Roller: Jack-Bots, Rise! Raiden Thompson: Stay sharp, Everyone, let's give them all we got! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Raiden. Star Swirl the Bearded: Wuya and her legion must not win this time. Sandbar: Well, what're we waiting for? Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots, Attack! Finally, the Dragon Force and Harmony Force Team Up begins. Raiden Thompson: Remember our training! Twilight Sparkle: Right! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's do it! Sandbar: Here it goes! Kimiko Tohomiko: This is it, Raiden, get ready! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Kimiko! Kimiko Tohomiko: Shoku Mars Fire! As they used their weapons, they absorbed it as they combine their own firepower and took out a lot of Jack-Bots. Omi: Kirby! Pinkie Pie! Somnambula! Silverstream! Get ready! Kirby Knoxville: Ready, Girls? Pinkie Pie: You bet, Kirby! Somnambula: To combine our elements into one! Silverstream: With enough water power! Omi: Shoku Neptune Water! With one combined water power, they wipe out a lot more Jack-Bots. Ping Pong: Now, Raz! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Right! (to the girls) Let's go! Rarity: Right behind you, Raz! Mistmane: Let's do this! Smolder: On your lead, Ping Pong! Ping Pong: Shoku Strength Wood! As they combine their wood power, they took out a lot more Jack-Bots. Clay Bailey: Come on, Y'all, time to take it up a notch! Kimi "Kim" Margera: We're ready, Clay! Applejack: On yer signal! Rockhoof: Let's take them all out! Yona: And give what we got! Clay Bailey: Shoku Jupiter Earth! With one combined earth power, they took out a lot more Jack-Bots. Raimundo Pedrosa: Okay, Gang, let's give it all we got! Princess Selena: On it, Raimundo! Fluttershy: Let's do it! Mage Meadowbrook: Together! Ocellus: Being one with the wind! Raimundo Pedrosa: Shoku Astro Wind! As they combine their wind power, they wiped out a lot more Jack-Bots. Jermaine: Y'all ready to do this? Jack Spicer: Let's take our powers to the max! Angel Kesler: Let's do this! Steven Baxter: Together as one! Rainbow Dash: One with a couple of Elements! Sunset Shimmer: Right! Spike: Here goes nothing! Starlight Glimmer: Here we go! Mirage: Okay! Flash Magnus: One combined power coming up! Stygian: Here it comes! Gallus: Let's get this over with! Cozy Glow: Go for it! Jermaine: Shoku Pluto Snow! Jack Spicer: Shoku Steel Metal! At last, their snow and metal power were combined and took out every last Jack-Bot. Twilight Sparkle: That's the last of the Jack-Bots! Raiden Thompson: Excellent work, Everyone. Now, it's time to focus on Wuya. Wuya: Bring it, Rangers. Just as the rangers continued their fight with the Heylin Legion, Jack Spicer used the Monkey Staff. Jack Spicer: Monkey Staff! Just as he fought off High Roller, he was knocked out by Tubbimura. Jack Spicer: The Monkey Staff! Grab it! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Jack. Just then, Raiden, Twilight, Wuya, and High Roller reached the Monkey Staff. Twilight Sparkle: Now what? Kirby Knoxville: Wuya, we challenge you and your legion to a Two Team Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya: We accept your challenge. High Roller: Name your game, Red Ranger. Raiden Thompson: A Martial Arts Tournament, last team standing wins. Raimundo Pedrosa: This calls for a Shen Yi Bu All In, we wager any Shen Gong Wu. Everyone: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown! Soon enough, the Xiaolin Showdown was ready and all the contestants were ready to fight. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Sandbar: Does this showdown happened recently? Raiden Thompson: Mostly, but in order for this to get all the Shen Gong Wu, we have to win this showdown. Heylin Chase Young: Whenever you and your friends are ready, Rangers. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Oh, we're more than ready. Everyone: Gong Yi Tan Pai! At last, the fight is on as Raiden Thompson begins his first fight with Heylin Chase. Heylin Chase Young: You may have defeated me once, Red Ranger, but it will not happen again! Raiden Thompson: Don't you worry about that, I won't hold back. Omi: Go, Raiden! So, Raiden begin his first fight with Heylin Chase. Raiden Thompson: Hiya! (clash his Katana at Heylin Chase's weapon) Heylin Chase Young: You're stronger than I thought, Red Ranger, but not good enough! Raiden Thompson: Don't be so sure about that! Eye of Dashi! With the absorbing power of the Eye of Dashi, his Dragon Fire Katana absorbed it's fire power. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Fire Katana! With one fire strike, Heylin Chase was knocked out of the arena. Dojo Kanojo Cho: (as the referee) Way to go, Raiden! You beat him to the ground! Raiden Thompson: Thank you for your commitment, Dojo. During each fight, the Dragon Force Rangers use the elemental base of the Shen Gong Wu for their weapon. PandaBubba: I'm going to enjoy taking you down, Blue Ranger. Kirby Knoxville: We'll see about that, PandaBubba. Orb of Tornami! With one blast of the Orb of Tornami, Kirby absorbed the water power with his Dragon Water Staff. Kirby Knoxville: Dragon Water Staff! At last, PandaBubba was taken down for the count. Dojo Kanojo Cho: Nice one, Kirby, and way to use the Orb of Tornami! Kirby Knoxville: Thanks a lot, Dojo! Hannibal Roy Bean: I hope you're ready to meet your defeat, Green Ranger! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Hmph, your probably gonna regret saying that soon enough. Golden Tiger Claw! Hannibal Roy Bean: Moby Morpher! With quick thinking, Raz attached the Golden Tiger Claw to his Dragon Forest Axe. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Dragon Forest Axe! Just as Hannibal was taken down, Kim was next to take on Katnappé. Katnappé: Look out, Yellow Ranger, this kitty cat's ready for a cat fight! Meow! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Get real! Lotus Twister! (attatched to her weapon) Dragon Earth Lance! With the attack made in a large amount, Katnappé was down to the count. Wuya: Let's see if you're any match for me or not, Princess. Princess Selena: I'm still getting used to being a ranger, but we will win this showdown! Sword of the Storm! (attached it with her weapon) Dragon Wind Bow! As she fired with her wind power, she took down Wuya for the count. Vlad: Let's see if White Ranger is stronger than Vlad! Angel Kesler: You want it, Vlad? You got it! Longi Kite! (attached it with her weapon) Dragon Snow Saber! With one strike, Angel took down Vlad down to the ground. Tubbimura: This ends now, Black Ranger! Hui! Steven Baxter: Thanks for the info, but I'm sticking on winning! Fist of Tebigong! (preparing his weapon) Dragon Metal Baton! At last, Tubbimura was down to the count which leaves Twilight facing High Roller. High Roller: I hope you're ready to meet your defeat, Magic Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: In your dreams, High Roller. Raiden Thompson: (calling out) Twilight! Remember our training! Twilight Sparkle: My training, that's it! With quick thinking, Twilight thought of a technique he learned from Raiden. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! (attached with the Serpent's Tail) Serpent's Tail! Finally, High Roller was down to the count as the Showdown has ended. After the showdown the Dragon Force Rangers claimed back all the Shen Gong Wu. Raiden Thompson: Mission complete! High Roller: You haven't won just yet, Rangers! Heylin Jack Spicer: Giant Bots! Destroy the City! With the giant bots attacking, Raiden came up with a plan. Star Swirl the Bearded: It appears to me Wuya and High Roller are raising the stakes. Raiden Thompson: Then it's time we do the same! Sandbar: I know what you guys're thinking! Then, they make ready to summon their Zords to stop them. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Zords, Awaken! The Harmony Force Rangers: Summon Harmony Zords! At last, the Zords came just in time as they're ready to combine. Twilight Sparkle: We're ready when you are, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Understood, let's attack full throttle! The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord, Combine! The Harmony Force Rangers: Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord, Combine! Soon enough, the Zords combined into the Dragon Force Megazord and the Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord, Ready! The Harmony Force Rangers: Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Kirby Knoxville: Awesome, their Megazord is really amazing! Gallus: Thanks for the compliments, Kirby, let's show these creeps a thing or two! Raiden Thompson: Agreed, time to show them what teamwork is all about. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Raiden. So, the Megazord Battle Team Up begins. Sandbar: These guys sure are tough, but we ain't done just yet! Raziel "Raz" Margera: You got that right, Sandbar, let's give everything we've got! Just as the Giant Bots were weakening, the rangers prepared the final attack. Raiden Thompson: Looks like we're evening up the odds. Twilight Sparkle: We sure are, let's finish this. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force Megazord Saber! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Ultra Sword! Altogether: Dragon Force and Harmony Force Final Double Slash! Finally, the Giant Bots were taken down for good. Raiden Thompson: Threat averted, Victory belongs to Dragon Force! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Just as they all returned to Big Green, Raiden, Twilight, and their friends gave thanks to each other. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Raiden, for everything. Star Swirl the Bearded: We couldn't have done it without your help. Sandbar: You guys are the best. Raiden Thompson: Thank you all for your commitments, Everyone, you all did an excellent job. Lin Chung: Big Green can always count on your help again anytime soon. Stygian: Thank you, Lin Chung. Thank you all again, for your help. And so, Twilight and her freinds returned to their home happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5